My teacher, Mr Mikaelson
by TVfan72
Summary: Elena and her friends are seniors in high school. Elena falls for the new english teacher, and he, her.
1. 1

**I do not own TVD.**

 **Ric:** So..Who do I need to threaten.

He said in a teasing tone. He could tell by the look on Elena's face that she was crushing on someone, and her being his stepdaughter didn't help in the slightest when it came to her love life.

 **Elena:** Haha. Very funny. And no one. I was just lost in my thoughts, now finish eating your dinner.

Alaric knew she was lying, he figured she would tell him when she was ready. Elena couldn't tell him it was her new English teacher, Mr. Mikealson, he would just say something like he's her teacher and she's his student or something. And Jeremy might come home from Denver just to tell her how wrong she is.

 **Ric:** So, how was your first day of being a senior?

 **Elena:** It was good.

 **Ric:** So I see you finally let Jenna pack you a lunch.

 **Elena:** Yeah..she made me the basics. She's not really good at cooking. I'm just gonna stick school food for lunch.

They both laughed at how Jenna isn't a good cook.

* * *

It was Elena's second day of school and Caroline insisted she wear a fitted cotton dress that went down to just below her knees. She tried to tell Caroline no but there was no way of talking her out of it, and she had already brought it Elena's house last night. Elena walked into the kitchen to see Jenna and Alaric.

 **Jenna:** Made you some pancakes.

She slid the plate to Elena, all Elena did was look at it before she looked up Alaric who was just smiling then to Jenna.

 **Jenna:** Is there something wrong?

 **Elena:** Umm. Did you make them or did Alaric make them?

Alaric fought back a laugh and shook his head.

 **Alaric:** I made them. Relax.

Alaric let out a big laugh, he couldn't fight it no longer, causing Elena to laugh too. Jenna hit his side playfully.

 **Jenna:** Hey! I try. Its just not meant for everyone.

 **Elena:** I agree.

Jenna looked at Elena's dress once she had stepped from the counter.

 **Jenna:** Cute dress..So...Who's the guy?

Elena looked down at her dress and back Jenna a little embarrassed.

 **Elena:** No one. Caroline brought it over last night and demanded I wear it today. Something about a cute new boy named..Stefan I believe. I haven't seen him yet.

 **Alaric:** You know. She told me it was no one last night.

He said in a teasing tone. Elena rolled her eyes and left for school.

* * *

Elena got to school and was greeted by her best friends.

 **Bonnie:** Well look at you. You look amazing.

 **Elena:** Thanks but you really have Caroline here to thank for making me wear it.

 **Caroline:** It does look good on you, Elena.

 **Elena:** Thanks, Care. But I'm not sure if I'm going to like this Stefan guy the way you think I will.

 **Caroline:** You haven't even met the guy yet. We have our last two classes with him. Just give him a chance.

 **Elena:** Alright, fine. But I'm only giving him one chance and that's it.

 **Bonnie:** Lets just hope he isn't a bad guy.

* * *

The first half of the day went by easy. It was time for lunch before heading to history class.

 **Bonnie:** I'm tired.

 **Caroline:** Well at least the last two classes are easy.

 **Elena:** Yeah...

She started thinking about Mr. Mikaelson. She sits in the front seat right in front of his desk, so she gets a good view of him.

 **Caroline:** Elena? Elena? Hello earth to Elena.

 **Bonnie:** She's really out of it. Elena?!

 **Elena:** Sorry I was...thinking about something. What did you say?

 **Bonnie:** Care asked if you were ready to meet Stefan next class. But I think you got someone else in mind.

 **Caroline:** ELENA GILBERT. Why didn't you tell me you already liked someone?

 **Elena:** Because I don't. I was just lost in thought about going shopping after cheer practice today. Then I realized you would wanna come and we'll be there for hours, I'm a little tired.

 **Bonnie:** I agree with you on that, she does spend a long time in the store.

 **Caroline:** Hey!

* * *

It was time for the last class of the day. She had met Stefan lass class but she didn't like him in the way Caroline wanted her to, so Elena to her on their way english class. When Elena walked in Elijah looked at her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world, but of course he didn't show it.

 **Elijah:** Miss. Gilbert.

 **Elena:** Mr. Mikaelson.

She gave him a small smile which he returned.

 **Elijah:** Alright class, today...

He started class. Throughout class Elena kept her eyes glued to Elijah as she chewed on the end of her pencil. She took down some good notes and did the work but anytime she got she would look at Elijah, he would also do the same. It was the end of school, she was almost out the door when she heard her name.

 **Elijah:** Miss. Gilbert?

Elena turned around and put a smile on her face as she walked to Elijah who was leaning on his desk. God why does he have to be so hot? she thought. Stay focus Elijah, You've seen beautiful woman before. he thought.

 **Elena:** Mr. Mikaelson.

 **Elijah:** I couldn't help but notice you been distracted in class.

 **Elena:** Uh yeah, I just have a lot on my mind lately.

She lied looking down at the books in her arms. Why he sat there admiring her.

 **Elena:** Umm I have to get to cheer practice, if your done talking?

Elena still avoiding eye contact. Elijah cleared his throat.

 **Elijah:** Of course. Wouldn't want you to be late, just try to focus in class from now on.

 **Elena:** I'll try. See you tomorrow.

* * *

 **Caroline:** I still don't see why you turned Stefan down. It looks like him Tyler have become friends, we could've went on double dates.

 **Elena:** I'm just not in to him. When I see a guy I like, I'll tell you. Now lets get cheer practice going.

 **Bonnie:** Yeah, I'm ready to go home and pass out.

About a hour later cheer practice was over.

 **Elena:** I'll see you later Care, I gotta get something from the office.

 **Caroline:** See you later.

* * *

Elena needed to complete some hours of work for school, you could go to the office and sign up to help a teacher and they would pick what teacher you had to help. Maybe this will keep my mind off mr. Mikaelson for a while. she thought.

 **Lady:** Would you like to help a teacher in the morning or afternoon?

 **Elena:** Afternoon please.

The lady printed out a paper and gave to her.

 **Elena:** Thanks.

As Elena heads to the door she reads the paper.

 _Elena Gilbert_

 _Work time: two weeks_

 _When: everyday after school_

 _Assigned teacher: Elijah Mikaelson_

 _Time: as long as needed_

Oh great, just the opposite of what I was going for. she thought. As she turned the corner she bumped into the one and only Elijah. Of all people it had to be Elijah. Elena stumbled a few feet back and managed not to drop anything, she looked up to apologize and saw that it was Elijah.

 **Elijah:** Sorry I didn't see you there-. Miss. Gilbert, what are you still doing here?

He said as he put a hand in his suit pocket.

 **Elena:** Its my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going. I signed up for the teacher/student program thing, thought it could help me to stay focus.

she sighed. He gave her a nod

 **Elijah:** Well again, I'm sorry for running into you. Enjoy the rest of your day.

They exchange a smile and went their separate ways. Elena texted Caroline and Bonnie saying to meet her at the grill now. She had to confess to them so she could get their advice.

* * *

 **Bonnie:** What's wrong Elena? You said to get here as fast as we could.

 **Caroline:** Yeah. What happened?

Elena looked at them nervous.

 **Elena:** Ok, this is going to sound crazy but I have a huge crush on mr. Mikaelson and I might be starting to fall for him.

 **Caroline:** What!?

 **Bonnie:** When this start?

She asked still trying to understand what she said.

 **Elena:** The first day of school. But that's not it..I signed up for that teacher/student thing. My assigned teacher is mr. Mikaelson, and I have to stay everyday for the next two weeks after school for as long as needed. What am I going to do!?

Elena took a deep breathe and put her head on the table.

 **Bonnie:** Ok first, calm down.

 **Caroline:** Yeah relax a little.

 **Bonnie:** I have an idea. why don't you keep a stress ball on you? When you get off focus or find yourself thinking about him too much squeeze the ball.

 **Caroline:** I agree. I mean its not like something can happen between you two, and if it does, you won't have to worry about this, you'll get to see him more.

Caroline had a big smile on her face.

 **Elena:** Well I calmed down a little, I'm still nervous though.


	2. 2

**Elena:** Morning Jenna, I made us some breakfast.

 **Jenna:** Thanks. I didn't think you would be up yet. At least not for a few more minutes

Elena stopped eating to look at Jenna before talking.

 **Elena:** Yeah well, I have to tell you something. I signed up for the teacher/student thing at school. Its everyday for two weeks after school.

 **Jenna:** Ok. How long do you have to stay after?

 **Elena:** As long as needed.

* * *

 **Elena:** Hey Care, Hey Bon.

 **Caroline:** Hey.

 **Bonnie:** Hey.

 **Caroline:** Did you buy a stress ball?

 **Elena:** Yeah, I hope this will work.

* * *

Later at lunch.

 **Bonnie:** So Elena, how was your morning classes?

 **Elena:** They were fine, math was a little boring but they were fine.

 **Caroline:** Same here.

 **Bonnie:** Count me in on that.

They all laughed.

 **Elena:** I've already use my stress ball most of today. It really helps out a lot.

She gave a small smile.

 **Bonnie:** That's great!

 **Caroline:** Yeah, I can tell.

 **Elena:** You can? How?

 **Caroline:** You've been using it almost this entire time.

Elena looked down at her left hand.

 **Elena:** Oh, yeah. Right.

She giggled.

* * *

The last two classes had gone and passed, and Elena waited until everyone left the class.

 **Elena:** Mr. Mikaelson.

She stepped up to his desk.

 **Elijah:** Miss. Gilbert. What can I do for you?

He gave a slight smile.

 **Elena:** Actually, its what I can do for you.

Elena gave him the paper the office lady gave her.

 **Elena:** So, Is there anything I can do for you. Get you coffee, print some papers, clean the room, something?

Elijah looked up at her hiding his smile. I finally get to spend more time with the lovely Elena. he thought.

 **Elijah:** I was going to clean that file cabinet over there, but I guess since your here you can start with that.

Elena gave a smile and made way to the file cabinet while he started grading work. Elijah, every so often would look up at Elena.

 **Elena:** So, mr. Mikaelson. How long do you stay after school?

Elijah turned to face her.

 **Elijah:** It depends.

 **Elena:** On?

Elijah smiled at her as she turned around.

 **Elijah:** Well seeing as its only been three days of school, I'll say not long. Not that much to grade.

As Elena finished, she closed the file cabinet and set down in her seat.

 **Elena:** How long is not long?

She giggled, causing him to smile.

 **Elijah:** I'll say a few hours.

 **Elena:** Anything else I can do?

 **Elijah:** Unless you want to watch me grade papers for a hour. No, I believe not. Your free to go home.

Elena thought about leaving but decided to stay. She put a big smile on her face.

 **Elena:** Whats an hour. I've got nothing else to do. You look like you could use the company.

 **Elijah:** You would stay here just to keep me company?

Elena giggled.

 **Elena:** You make it sound so bad. I could keep you company and do my homework while you grade work.

Elijah smiled. God, what did I do to deserve this woman. he thought.

 **Elijah:** If you wish.

She pulled out some homework.

 **Elena:** So..tell me about yourself.

Elijah chuckled.

 **Elijah:** What would you like to know?

 **Elena:** Mmm. I don't know. Wife, kids? Childhood stories?

 **Elijah:** Well I don't have a wife or kids. There's not much to say about my childhood, I had pretty average one..but there was this one thing.

Elena starts to look confused. How could he not be married yet? she thought.

 **Elena:** Girlfriend?

 **Elijah:** No girlfriend.

 **Elena:** Huh.

 **Elijah:** What?

 **Elena:** Your love life.

He slightly tilts his head.

 **Elijah:** What of it?

She shakes her head.

 **Elena:** Nothing.

 **Elijah:** And what of your love life?

 **Elena:** I don't have one at the moment.

He smirks at her.

 **Elijah:** Huh?

 **Elena:** What?

 **Elijah:** Nothing.

She laughed as she shook her head.

 **Elena:** Are you tired?

He gives her a nod. Elena frowns a little. She decides to take him to the grill.

 **Elena:** Come on.

She says as she gets up.

 **Elijah:** What?

He says as he starts looking confused.

 **Elena:** We're going to get some coffee, so come on. I'll take you there.

She walks over to him and forced him to his feet.

 **Elijah:** But-

 **Elena:** No buts, your tired and you haven't even finished grading. Now stop talking, this will be good for you.

And with that, she took his hand and led him to her car.

* * *

They arrived at the grill not too long after. They went in sat at a booth. The waiter came and took their orders. Elijah looked at her confused and amazed at the same time.

 **Elena:** What?

 **Elijah:** I'm still trying to figure out how you made come here.

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** Easy. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

 **Elijah:** I see.

 **Elena:** And even if you did say no, I would've made you anyway.

 **Elijah:** So Elena, tell me something about yourself.

 **Elena:** Umm, my birthday is tomorrow. I'll be 18.

 **Elijah:** Well happy early birthday.

She smiled.

 **Elena:** Thanks. I know this is a personal question, but I'm going to ask anyway.

 **Elijah:** Ok.

 **Elena:** How long have you been single?

he tilted his slightly, and cleared his throat.

 **Elijah:** I don't know, I haven't been on a date in a long time.

Elena frowned a little.

 **Elijah:** What?

 **Elena:** Your the total package, and your single.

Elijah choked on his coffee and winced as it burnt his skin. It spilled on his face and neck, causing Elena to laugh.

 **Elena:** Here.

She wiped his face and neck dry. He winced as she did because it still hurt, causing her to laugh a little.

 **Elena:** Aww, want me to kiss it better?

She asked in a sweet sing-song tone.

 **Elijah:** You should be careful, I might just take you up on that offer.

He smirked.

 **Elena:** Hey!

She looked surprised.

 **Elijah:** What? You started it.

 **Elena:** I'll get you back for that, you know.

 **Elijah:** Can't wait.

He smiled at her.

 **Elena:** We should head back now.

* * *

Elena dropped him off back at the school. She smiled the whole way home.

* * *

AN: What do you think?


	3. 3

**Jenna:** Well someone's in a good mood.

 **Elena:** I am.

 **Jenna:** Happy birthday Elena!

She handed her a little box.

 **Elena:** Jenna, I can't open it now.

She said shaking her head.

 **Jenna:** Yes, you can. Its just a little something, I got you something else too. I'm going to be a little late from work today. Alaric has it just in case I miss you opening presents, I'm sure I won't but just in case. Now open it, please.

Elena smiled and shook her head before opening the box to see a beautiful blue and silver ring.

 **Elena:** Its beautiful. Thanks Jenna.

She put the ring on gave Jenna a hug before leaving.

* * *

As soon as Elena saw Bonnie and Caroline they gave a big hug.

 **Caroline:** Happy birthday Elena!

 **Bonnie:** Happy birthday!

Elena giggled and hugged them back.

 **Elena:** Thanks guys!

Caroline and Bonnie looked at what Elena had on. She was wearing shorts and a fitted blouse with some buttons undone, enough to show a little cleavage, and black and white converse shoes.

 **Bonnie:** I told you she would wear shoes.

Caroline was hoping Elena would wear heels for her birthday.

 **Elena:** Whats wrong with my shoes?

 **Caroline:** I thought you would wear heels, but your outfit looks fine.

* * *

It was lunch time, but they went to Elena's locker before lunch. She couldn't find her book bag this morning.

 **Elena:** I don't understand, I've looked everywhere for my book bag and I still can't find it.

She sighed in frustration.

 **Bonnie:** You'll find it.

 **Caroline:** Where was the last place you remember you had it?

 **Elena:** Yesterday after school with-

 **Caroline:** With what?

 **Elena:** Mr. Mikaelson.

 **Bonnie:** How can you forget it in class.

 **Elena:** Well I kinda took him to the grill for coffee. By the time I dropped him back at school, I must have forgot.

 **Caroline:** Oh you are so telling us what happened!

 **Bonnie:** Come on we can talk over lunch.

She said with a grin.

 **Elena:** But nothing happened.

She said as they dragged her off to lunch.

* * *

They were eating lunch and waiting on Elena to talk.

 **Elena:** I'm telling you, nothing happened.

 **Caroline:** Sure, whatever you say.

 **Bonnie:** So what? You two just sat there and drank coffee?

 **Elena:** We talked..I might of wiped his face and neck dry, when I made him spill his coffee. And there may be a teasing game going on between us...

Bonnie and Caroline gave her a look that said 'you better spill', and so she did.

* * *

In Ric's class. Bonnie and Caroline kept looking over at Elena.

 **Elena:** What?

 **Bonnie:** Nothing.

 **Caroline:** You know what.

Elena just laughed.

 **Elena:** What makes you guys he'll come?

They had told her at lunch, to invite Elijah over to her party.

 **Bonnie:** Because its you who's asking.

 **Elena:** I'll think about it.

 **Caroline:** Its only going to be a few people there, maybe he'll say yes.

* * *

As soon as Elena walked in english class she went right to mr. Mikaelson.

 **Elena:** I think you have something that belongs to me.

 **Elijah:** And what might that be?

 **Elena:** You know what. I need it back.

He smiled at her.

 **Elijah:** You need what back?

She shook her head.

 **Elena:** My book bag. I need it.

He gave her the book bag and smirked.

 **Elijah:** Now, was that so hard?

 **Elena:** Whatever, I'm getting you back for that too.

She gave a little smile.

 **Elijah:** Can't wait.

He said as she went to sit down.

* * *

School was over. Elena walked up to Elijah's desk, with her hands on his desk, she leaned down so her breast would be eye level with him.

 **Elena:** So, mr. Mikealson, what can I do for you today?

He was looking at her breast as if he was in a trance until her words brought him out.

 **Elena:** Mr. Mikaelsin?

He cleared his throat and looked her in the eyes.

 **Elijah:** Sorry, I was...lost in thought.

Elena gave him a sweet innocent smile. Payback time. she thought.

 **Elena:** Don't worry about it. So what can I do today?

 **Elijah:** You can start by erasing the board, and by putting the books away. Then you can go home and enjoy your birthday. Which reminds me, happy birthday Elena.

As he finished talking she started erasing the board.

 **Elena:** He knows my name.

She said in a sing-song tone pretending to be surprised, causing him to chuckle and turn towards her.

 **Elena:** What's next?

She was finally erasing the middle of the board behind Elijah before she continued.

 **Elena:** What? Are you gonna work your way up to asking me out? That is if you still remember how.

She laughed. He got up and stood right behind her, pressing himself on her with his hands on her hips, Elena leaned back in his embrace.

 **Elijah:** You would like that, wouldn't you?

He whispered in between kissing her neck, all she could do was moan in response. After a minute, she turned around pushing him back in chair before getting on top him straddling his lap.

 **Elena:** And you would like nothing more than for me to say yes, wouldn't you?

She said looking down at him. She leaned down trailing kisses from the side of his mouth to his neck.

 **Elijah:** Whats keeping you from saying yes?

He whispered. She looked him in the eyes.

 **Elena:** Whats keeping you from asking?

She went back to kissing his neck.

 **Elijah:** Elena Gilbert.

 **Elena:** Yes, Elijah?

She moaned, causing him to close his eyes, and slightly tighten his grip on her hips.

 **Elijah:** Would you-

 **Elena:** Yes?

 **Elijah:** Like to-

He said a little slow.

 **Elena:** Spit it out Elijah.

 **Elijah:** Go out with me?

She pressed her lips against his.

 **Elena:** I'll think about it.

She said in between kisses before pulling back.

 **Elena:** How old are you?

 **Elijah:** 25.

 **Elena:** Works for me.

 **Elijah:** Is that a yes?

 **Elena:** I'll get back to you on that.

They kissed a few more times before she got up.

 **Elena:** I have to get back to erasing the board and putting books away.

She turned him around along with his chair, before leaning down and kissing the side of his face and saying.

 **Elena:** And you need to finish grading.

She went back to erasing the board and finished. She made her way to the desks picking up the books as she went up and down the rows, stopping every now and then putting them up, over and over again. When she got to the last one she looked back up at Elijah.

 **Elena:** What are you doing after you leave here?

Elijah looked up at her.

 **Elijah:** Nothing. Why?

 **Elena:** I'm having a little party at my house, and I wanna invite you. Would you like to come?

She said putting the last book away, and walking towards him, stopping in front of his desk.

 **Elijah:** Wouldn't it be weird if a teacher showed up.

 **Elena:** You won't be the only teacher there. Alaric will be there.

 **Elijah:** Alaric? The history teacher?

 **Elena:** Yes. He's dating my aunt Jenna. He's also my stepdad, he married my birth mom sometime after my foster parents adopted me..My uncle John is actually my birth dad, he let his brother and sister-in law adopt me. My family is a little mixed up.

 **Elijah:** I see.

She walked over and stood next to him.

 **Elena:** So will you come? Its only going to be a few people.

She sat down on his lap, straddling him.

 **Elena:** Please?

 **Elijah:** And what about us?

 **Elena:** Nobody will suspect something's going on between us.

She leaned down, and kissed him.

 **Elena:** I promise.

He kissed her from her mouth to her ear before whispering.

 **Elijah:** I'll go.

Elena pulled back, she was smiling ear to ear.

 **Elijah:** You do realize I didn't get you anything, right?

Elena pressed her lips on his, kissing him passionately, he kissed her back with the same amount of passion. She pulled back.

 **Elena:** You already have. Now come on, we're already a little late.

She got up and grabbed her stuff before going to grab his hand and rushing to her car.

* * *

They pulled up outside her house.

 **Elena:** We're here.

 **Elijah:** Ready?

 **Elena:** Yes.

He got out and went to her side and opened her door, helping her out.

 **Elena:** Why thank you.

She giggled.

 **Elijah:** Your welcome.

He said as he backed her up against her car door, kissing her from her lips to her neck, causing Elena to moan.

 **Elena:** As much as I like this, not here. Remember?

 **Elijah:** Right.

She smiled at him.

 **Elena:** Come on.

They walked inside to see everyone in the living room, talking.

 **Elena:** I'm home, and I brought a plus one.

She smiled.

 **Jenna:** Who's the hottie?

Alaric looked at Jenna who was sitting on his lap, she just smiled at him.

 **Elena:** This is mr. Mikaelson, my english teacher.

Jenna was gonna ask why Elena brought Elijah but Caroline and Bonnie shot her a look, Alaric didn't miss it, he started thinking about that other night, when he could tell that Elena was crushing on someone even if she said she wasn't, he knew she did. He went on to think about who Elena had a crush on, but was brought out of his thoughts by Elena's voice.

 **Elena:** Mr. Mikaelson, you already know Caroline and Bonnie, this is my aunt Jenna, and behind her, you might already know is Alaric.

She pointed them out.

 **Elijah:** Please, call me Elijah.

He gave them a polite smile.

 **Jeremy:** Don't forget about me, I haven't been gone that long.

He said walking around the corner smiling. Elena immediately ran over and embraced him in a big hug.

 **Elena:** Jeremy, when did you get here? I've missed you so much! How are you?!

 **Jeremy:** I got here a few hours ago, apparently I'm Alaric's present to you. And I'm fine, I missed you too.

They pulled apart.

 **Elena:** They let you leave?

 **Jeremy:** They cleared me. I'm here for good.

She smiled and pulled him in another hug, before pulling Jenna off of Ric.

 **Jenna:** Hey!

Elena pulled Alaric up in a hug.

 **Elena:** Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Ric smiled and hugged her back.

 **Alaric:** Your welcome, I knew how much you missed your brother.

Elena pulled back and wiped the tears from her face. She gave Jeremy one more hug before going to Elijah, standing behind him, with her hands on his shoulders guiding him to the couch.

 **Elena:** Sit. You all can start a game, I'm gonna go freshen up. I'll be back.

* * *

Elena went to her room and to the bathroom between her's and Jeremy's room. She closed the door, and splashed water on her face to keep her up, she walked out the bathroom, on her way down she ran into Elijah.

 **Elena:** What are you doing up here?

She leaned on the wall, arms crossed.

 **Elijah:** I was told the bathroom was up here.

She looked him up and down.

 **Elena:** Alright. Checks out, your free to go.

He smiled at her. As he went to go around her, she grabbed him by his arms and pushed him against the wall.

 **Elena:** One more thing first.

He smirked at her.

 **Elijah:** Prey tell, miss. Gilbert.

She glared at him.

 **Elena:** Do you wanna kiss me or not?

He smirked at her.

 **Elijah:** By all means, please continue, lovely Elena.

She smiled at him, and kissed him. He moved his hands to her waist pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back and trailed kisses up and down her neck, causing her to moan.

 **Elena:** If only we were alone.

She whispered in his ear. She then took a step back.

 **Elena:** I should get back down there.

She sighed.

 **Elijah:** It is your party after all.

They exchanged smiles.

* * *

 **Jenna:** Your back, finally.

She said as Elena sat down.

 **Elena:** What I miss?

 **Jeremy:** Me winning.

Elena laughed.

* * *

They day had gone and passed, and Elena was taking Elijah back to his car.

 **Elena:** That wasn't so bad, was it?

He looked over and smiled.

 **Elijah:** No, no it wasn't.

 **Elena:** What was your favorite part?

 **Elijah:** The cake, kissing you, the ice cream, kissing you..Did I mention kissing you.

She giggled. They pulled up next to his car.

 **Elena:** If your lucky, maybe I'll kiss you again.

She said leaning over to him.

 **Elijah:** Yeah, maybe.

He whispered leaning over meeting her halfway, kissing her, before getting out.

* * *

When she got back home she saw Alaric sitting in the living room.

 **Elena:** What are you doing still up?

 **Alaric:** Well I would be asleep, but I found something out today.

She walked further in the room with a curious look.

 **Alaric:** I think I know who your crushing on.

She started getting nervous.

 **Elena:** I said it was no one.

She said trying to play it off.

 **Alaric:** He's mr. Mikaelson, isn't he?

She sat down.

 **Elena:** What makes you that?

 **Alaric:** Its the way you two look at each other, the way you two are with each other, The look Caroline and Bonnie gave Jenna before she could speak again, and the fact you invited your teacher to-

 **Elena:** Your a teacher, and you were invited.

 **Alaric:** That's different and you know it.

 **Elena:** Yes. Yes its Elijah. Are you mad at me?

She said as she looked down.

 **Alaric:** No, I can't be mad at you. Your a grown women, it's your choice. How long have you two been together?

Elena looked up at him.

 **Elena:** Since today after school ended.

He smiled at her.

 **Alaric:** How does he make you feel?

Elena smiled thinking of Elijah.

 **Elena:** Good..Happy.

 **Alaric:** Then I'm happy for you, I am your stepdad, its my job.

 **Elena:** Thanks dad.

She said in a sing-song tone, getting up. He just smiled and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Before Elena went to sleep, she got her phone out and texted Elijah.

 _Me. You. Your class before school starts tomorrow._

It didn't take long before he replied.

 _Elijah: I'll be there._

* * *

AN: Should I continue the teasing game between Elejah?


	4. 4

AN: I finally got over my writers block for this story. Hopefully I don't get it again trying to write the next chapter. So, I decided to make Stefan the bad guy of the story, you know, add some drama. In the end it'll bring Elejah closer. WARNING for any Stefan fans, Stefan starts being the bad guy next chapter. This might be a really long one.

* * *

Elena walks in the kitchen.

 **Elena:** Hey Ric, Jenna.

 **Alaric:** Your up early.

 **Elena:** Yeah. I wanted to get to school early.

 **Jeremy:** Don't tell me you became a nerd while I was away.

He said in a sing-song.

 **Elena:** No, I just need to do something before school starts.

She lightly hits his arm.

 **Jenna:** Have a good day.

* * *

 **Elena:** Your here.

She sighed in relief.

 **Elijah:** Is everything alright?

He went to sit at his desk.

 **Elena:** Kinda.

He frowns a little.

 **Elijah:** Kinda?

 **Elena:** Well yesterday, Alaric somehow figured us out. But before you say anything, he isn't mad or anything. To my surprise, he's all for it.

He takes a deep breaths.

 **Elijah:** So nothing to really worry about?

She nods.

 **Elena:** Nothing to worry about, I just wanted to let you know as soon as I could.

She smiles.

 **Elijah:** I'm glad you did.

 **Elena:** So...

 **Elijah:** So...

 **Elena:** That's all I had to say, I guess.

 **Elijah:** And school doesn't start for another hour and half.

She smiles and walks to the door and locks it.

 **Elena:** Yeah, I guess its just us.

 **Elijah:** And what do you have in mind, miss. Gilbert?

He smirks. She walks to him and straddles his lap, her arms around his neck.

 **Elena:** You tell me.

* * *

Later that day at lunch.

 **Bonnie:** We told you mr. Mikaelson would come if you asked.

 **Elena:** Yeah..

 **Caroline:** I see someone got laid.

Elena's face turned bright red.

 **Elena:** We're not talking about this.

 **Bonnie:** Fine.

 **Caroline:** I know you told me you don't like Stefan in the way I thought you would, and that's fine and all, but did you tell him that?

Elena frowns a little.

 **Elena:** No, I haven't seen or talked to him since his first day. And I never led him on. Why?

 **Caroline:** It could be nothing but I do find him looking over at you at times, just watching you. Creepy, right?

She said looking over Stefan, who was sitting with Tyler while looking at Elena.

 **Bonnie:** Yeah that is creepy. He's watching you now.

 **Elena:** I never noticed.

Caroline fishes in her purse and hands Elena pepper spray.

 **Caroline:** Here. Tyler got you this. He said he gets a bad vibe from him, but he's not sure.

Elena smiles and takes it.

 **Elena:** Thanks.

They left lunch early to go to the office to report the Stefan thing, they removed him from her classes and lunch period all together. She felt better knowing someone wasn't constantly watching her.

* * *

The three friends were on their way to Alaric's class.

 **Elena:** So somehow during my small party, Ric found out me and Elijah are together.

They both looked at her in shock.

 **Bonnie:** Go on.

 **Caroline:** Yeah, what did he say? I'll kick his ass if I have to.

Elena giggled and shook her head.

 **Elena:** He just told me he knew, and asked if I was happy or not. You know, fatherly things.

 **Bonnie:** He is your stepdad after all.

 **Caroline:** Does Jenna know too?

 **Elena:** I don't know...When I got home, he was sitting in the living room waiting for me, Jenna was sleep.

 **Caroline:** Wow!

 **Bonnie:** Wait. Really?!

 **Elena:** Yeah I know. I might as well call him 'dad'.

They laughed.

 **Alaric:** Elena.

 **Elena:** Yes, dad.

She said in a playful tone.

 **Alaric:** I'm assuming you told him I know, right?

He said once he smiled and shook his head.

 **Elena:** Yes.

 **Alaric:** I didn't ruin anything, did I? That's not my intentions here.

She smiled.

 **Elena:** No, you haven't, thanks though.

 **Alaric:** For what?

 **Elena:** Everything.

she sat down at her seat.

 **Alaric:** Stefan.

He called him to his desk.

 **Stefan:** Yes?

 **Alaric:** They changed your classes and lunch around. Here's your new schedule.

Alaric sent him on his way, when he looked up, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were looking at each other like they knew something. What could they know about Stefan's schedule change? He was gonna have to look into that.

* * *

At the end of Ric's class.

 **Alaric:** Elena, Caroline, Bonnie. My desk please.

They walked up to him.

 **Caroline:** Hey, Ric. What's up?

 **Alaric:** You wouldn't happen to know why Stefan classes change, do you?

He looked at all of them.

 **Bonnie:** Yes.

Elena took a deep breath.

 **Elena:** Caroline and Bonnie, told me about how he's always looking at me. Watching me, and it creeps me out so I told the office. I didn't even know until they said something.

 **Alaric:** Wow..um ok. If anything else happens, you know how to get help.

He shook his head.

 **Elena:** Yes, I only see him at school. How hard could it be to run to the nearest person, screaming help.

 **Caroline:** That isn't funny, Elena.

 **Elena:** I'm not joking. I didn't mean it to come off like that.

 **Alaric:** Just be safe.

 **Bonnie:** And don't forget to use your pepper spray.

 **Elena:** Don't worry, I won't.

What more could He do? Could he really get away with anything with it always being a lot of people around? At least she has pepper spray on her.

* * *

 **Elijah:** Elena. Caroline. Bonnie.

Caroline and Bonnie gave him a small smile and a nod.

 **Elena:** Mr. Mikaelson. How was your morning?

She smiled.

 **Elijah:** It was good. And you?

He smirked.

 **Elena:** Same here.

Bonnie and Caroline had an all too knowing look on their face, making Elena roll her eyes. She then sent them a text in a group chat.

 _Me and Elijah didn't have sex. Ok? We only spent the morning talking. That's it._

 _Bonnie: Ok, fine._

 _Caroline: As hot as he is, I would've jumped him the first chance I got._

Elena Shook her head at Caroline's text, she ws going to text back when.

 **Elijah:** Miss. Gilbert. Phone away please.

She huffed and narrowed her eyes at him but did as he said, causing him to smirk. Elijah handed out work for the last 15 minutes of class. Elena finished within 5 minutes, She got up and turned her paper in.

 **Elijah:** Already finished?

 **Elena:** Yep.

She smiled. She saw a book in his hand, when he notice her trying to read the cover, he lowered it and smirked at her as she glared at him.

 **Elena:** Fine.

His smirk quickly turned into a smile as he shook his head before going back to reading his book. Elena was working on homework when she got the idea to throw paper at Elijah. She got out a notebook, opening it, she wrote a note down and balled it up, looking around the room to make sure no one was looking and threw it at him, quickly pretending to work. Elijah looked up as he grabbed the note but seeing everyone working he unballed it and read it.

 _Hey!_

 _~E_

He looked at Elena who was pulling out a book, she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, when she looked up and saw Elijah looking her, she smiled innocently when he raised an eyebrow at her and held the paper up. He threw it away and went back to reading when another paper ball hit his chest. He smirked as he opened it and read it.

What are you reading?

~E

She looked at him with puppy eyes, as he pretended to consider telling her only to shake his head. She threw another one at him, he gave her a playful look and she couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The bell rang not too long after, she told Bon and Care bye, as she was sitting there she couldn't help think about her relationship with Elijah. Had they gone out too fast? They started dating yesterday and Alaric already noticed within a few hours. What if other people found out? She didn't want Elijah losing his job over her. It was the first week of school and by the fourth day, she's dating her english teacher.

 **Elena:** Elijah.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

 **Elena:** Don't you think it's weird that it's the first week of school and by the fourth day we're dating? I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm not regretting it, it's just that...I don't know. I guess I feel like we kinda moved fast, but at the same time I don't wanna slow down, you know? Your my teacher and I'm dating you, I'm your student and your dating me. I..I'm just stressed I guess.

 **Elijah:** Is there anything I can do to help?

She smiled at him.

 **Elena:** It would help if I was in your arms, right about now.

Smiling, he nodded and motioned her to come to him, to which she did rather quickly. As soon as she sat on his lap he warpped his arms around her back as she did around his waist, resting her head on his chest.

 **Elena:** This is nice.

She relaxed into his embrace.

 **Elijah:** How was your day?

She sighed thinking about what she found out about Stefan.

 **Elena:** You remeber, Stefan right?

He nodded in response.

 **Elena:** Well, Caroline, and Bonnie told me that they noticed he keeps looking and staring at me. He's friends with our friend Tyler, out of all of us, Tyler is the only one who is. Caroline saidd he only hangs out with Stefan because he's noticed that too, and since he gets a bad vibe from him he can't shake, so by him hanging around Stefan, he feels like he can at least control something. Tyler even got me pepper spray just in case.

As she was talking he slightly tighten his grip around her.

 **Elijah:** Would that be the reason his scheudle changed?

 **Elena:** Yeah...I went to the office during lunch.

He sighed, knowing that Stefan won't be around her.

 **Elijah:** Well, I'm glad you won't have to be uncomfortable and he won't be around you...

She suggles her head in his neck.

 **Elena:** What can I do for you today?

He takes a look around the room looking for something she help with, when he didn't see anything he sighed, kissing the crown of her head.

 **Elijah:** No, not today.

She takes a deep breath.

 **Elijah:** How are you feeling?

 **Elena:** I feel fine.

 **Elijah:** What do you have planned this weekend?

 **Elena:** I don't know, probably nothing. What about you?

 **Elijah:** I was wondering if you would acommpany to a night out from the town.

She looks up with a beaming smile.

 **Elena:** Like a get away date? I would love to. It'll be perfect, none of the town locals will see us.

 **Elijah:** I'm glad you agree.

They slip into a commfortable silence for a momment or two before she jolts up, when he looks at her with concern she explains.

 **Elena:** What day this weekend? Because if its tonight, I need to go get ready now. I'll have to call my friends so they can help me, I have to buy a dress.

She takes a deep breath before she starts rambling on again but is stopped when he pulls her down to his lap, bringing her lips to his.

 **Elijah:** Relax, and not tonight, but tomorrow night.

She takes a few deep breaths and shaking her head while laughing.

 **Elena:** I just freaked out about not being ready for a date..I haven't done that since my first date.

He smiles up at her.

 **Elijah:** Yes, you did. But don't worry.

He planted two quick kisses on her lips.

 **Elijah:** It's completely normal.

She kisses his nose which causes him to chuckle lightly.

 **Elena:** So..

He raises an eyebrow.

 **Elijah:** So, What?

She looks over at his desk.

 **Elena:** What were you reading during class?

He smirks but says nothing.

 **Elena:** Tell me.

She narrows her eyes at him but he only deepens his smirk.

 **Elena:** Pretty please.

Giving him the puppy dog eyes. This will get him to give in. she thought. And it does, Elena can get anyone to give in with those eyes.

 **Elijah:** Edgar Allan Poe.

She smiles a triumpent smile. Her phone went off seconds later.

 **Caroline:** Elena, Hey.

 **Elena:** Hey Care, what's up?

 **Caroline:** Well, you know how you and mr. Mikaelson just started dating?

Elena looked other at Elijah.

 **Elena:** Yeah.

 **Caroline:** Well, me and Bonnie got to thinking. He's the teacher and your the student, and if you two get caught out on dates and being all lovey dovey and stuff out in the open, it could ruin his career and rumors would spread about you two. So we came up with a solution.

Elena smiled.

 **Elena:** What did you guys come up with?

 **Caroline:** Your lakehouse. We stocked it full of food, candy, movies, and bunch of couple stuff. Oh and some wine.

Elena laughed.

 **Elena:** Where did you even get wine?

Elijah frowned a little.

 **Elijah:** Wine?

Elena looked back at him and nodded.

 **Caroline:** Matt works at the grill, I saw him when he finally got some time off. So I asked him for some.

 **Elena:** You didn't have to do all this, but thank you anyway.

 **Caroline:** What are friends for? Anyway it's all ready for whenever you two wanna go on a date or need a hide out.

 **Elena:** Thanks again Care.

She hung up the phone and turned to Elijah.

 **Elena:** I have really amazing friends.

She said with a beaming smile.

 **Elena:** They did something for us.

 **Elijah:** Prey tell.

His voice taking a curious tone.

 **Elena:** They turned my family lake house into a hide out for us; a place for us to go on dates. It's perfect, my family doesn't go there anymore.

He smiled.

 **Elijah:** I'll say you have awesome friends.

He pressed his lips against hers. They were interupted when his phone went off, he looked at her.

 **Elena:** Answer it, it could be an emergency.

And so he did.

 **Elijah:** Sister.

 **Freya:** Elijah. Where are you? You were suppose to meet me and Rebekah at the grill for lunch. Your 10 mintues late.

 **Elijah:** My apologies, Freya. It must of slipped my mind. I'll be there soon.

Elena frownd. She didn't want to leave Elijah's presence yet.

 **Elijah:** You have nothing to worry about-

He said when he noticed her frown. Freya spoke before he finish.

 **Freya:** What are talking about.

 **Elijah:** Sorry, I was talking to someone else.

Elena raised an eyebrow at him. They may not be able to show or tell people who their seeing but calling the other the correct tittle around others would nice.

 **Elijah:** Sorry, I ment girlfriend.

As soon as he said it Elena face lit up with a smile.

 **Freya:** Excuse me did you say GIRLFRIEND.

He hasn't told his family he was seeing someone..yet. He wants to wait to tell them about his girlfriend, only three people knew about them. He and Elena would have to talk about it before first.

 **Elijah:** Yes, I did say girlfriend.

She leaned down pressing her lips to his. Elena took his phone, putting it on speaker, placing it on the desk before straddleing his lap and deepening the kiss.

 **Freya:** Were you ever going to tell us about her?

 **Elijah:** In time.

 **Freya:** Bring her with you.

 **Elijah:** I would have to ask her.

 **Elena:** I would love to come.

He looked at her with confused frown as if silently asking her 'if she was sure' to which she replied with a smile and a nod.

 **Freya:** Great then it's settled. See you two then.

With that Freya hung up.

 **Elijah:** Are you sure about this? My family can sometimes be quick to juge.

She smiled.

 **Elena:** Yes I'm sure. the more people that are close to us know, the more we don't have to hide us. Also if someone suspects us, especially someone at school, if they were to ask someone close to us, they can cover for us.

 **Elijah:** I guess your right when you think about it like that...Ready to go?

 **Elena:** Yeah, let's go.

* * *

They parked once they got there.

 **Elena:** Before we go in, I feel as if I should call Jenna and Jeremy. If your telling your family, I should at least tell the rest of mine.

 **Elijah:** If that's what you wish.

Elena nods. Part of her doesn't want to tell them, but another part does, part of her is afraid of their reactions. On top of that she's nervous, she's about to meet his family. Today was only day two of their relationship. She keeps thinking about it as she waits for Jenna to pick up, she picks up on the second ring.

 **Jenna:** Elena, Hey.

 **Elena:** Hey, Jenna. Any chance your around Ric and Jeremy?

 **Jenna:** Yeah, why? Everything alright?

Elena sighs.

 **Elena:** Yeah, yeah everything's alright. Can you all meet me at the grill? When you get there look for someone named Freya. I want you to meet my boyfriend, she's his sister. I gotta go, bye.

She hung up before Jenna could say anything. She let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding and turned her gaze to her boyfriend.

 **Elena:** I know it's way early to be meeting each other's family but it's all for the best right?

 **Elijah:** Right. All we can do is hope that they don't think bad on us.

He took her hand in his, and lightly squeezed it for support and comfort.

 **Elena:** You only have one sibling?

Please say yes. she thought.

 **Elijah:** No. I have 4 siblings in total. Your about to meet two of them, Rebekah, my younger sister is in there as well.

He kissed the back of her hand to help calm and comfort her...and him, truth be told he's as nervous as she is, he could tell that the level of calmness he was showing was helping her a lot as well.

 **Elena:** Maybe we should wait longer for me to meet the rest.

He nods in agreement.

 **Elena:** They should already be there.

She takes a few deep breaths and looks over at the grill. He takes her hand in his and lightly squeezes it.

 **Elijah:** Ready?

She locks her eyes with his and nods.

 **Elena:** Yes.

* * *

As they walk in, the first thing they see is two tables pushed together with their family sitting there.

 **Elijah:** We're gonna be fine.

 **Elena:** Yeah we can do this. At least we know Alaric is ok with this.

As they near the table, Alaric who's sitting on one end, turns their way and gives them a smile. They stopped in front of the table sit down opposite of everyone. Everyone looks confused, that is is everyone but Ric. She's young. Rebekah and Freya thought. Looks around Bekah's age. Freya thought. That's why they gave me the looks. Jenna thought. Huh. was all Jeremy thought. They do look good together. Ric thought.

 **Alaric:** It's good to see you again, Elijah. Elena.

He greets the couple. Jenna and Jeremy frown at him, he didn't mention he knew.

* * *

About an hour later they were back in the car.

 **Elijah:** Well that was awkward.

He looked over at her.

 **Elena:** No kidding. At least they know.

She said looking at his lips. He smirked when he notice her looking at his lips, knowing they can't show public affection because people will talk if they saw them, he slowly licked his lips. She shook her head and laughed.

 **Elena:** Not fair.

 **Elijah:** I'm afraid I have no idea what your talking about.

Elena playfully narrowed her eyes at him as he pulled off.

 **Elena:** Sure you don't.

She smiled and leaned into his side.

* * *

The weekend went by a bit too fast for Elena and Elijah, they wanted to spend more time together. Spending time at the lakehouse and the date just wasn't enough for them. Now it was Monday, she was excited cause Elijah said he would bring ice cream for after school. All she could think about was the cotton candy ice cream sitting in the freezer of the teacher's lounge.

 **Elena:** It's finally lunch.

She sighed as they sat down at their table.

 **Caroline:** Still thinking about that ice cream, huh?

 **Elena:** Yes! It's one of my favorites, he texted me about it this morning. Two more classes to go until school's over.

She smiled.

 **Bonnie:** How was your date with Elijah?

 **Caroline:** Yeah, tell us about it.

Elena giggled.

 **Elena:** Ok, ok. It was amazing. After dinner we walked around the city while the sun was setting, it was so beautiful. We headed back to the lakehouse after, we watched movies for the rest of the night. And before you say anything Care, no we didn't have sex. It was the best date ever.

Caroline narrowed her eyes but smiled anyway.

 **Elena:** I have to go to my locker and get my history book, I'll be right back.

* * *

Elena was at her locker when she heard footsteps coming her way assuming it's Bonnie, She smiled as she started to talk.

 **Elena:** Bonnie, you didn't ne-

She stopped smiling and talking all together as she saw who it is, once she closes her locker.

 **Elena:** Stefan. I thought you were someone else.


	5. Chapter 5

She exhaled, her other hand going to the pepper spray that was clipped to her pants, just in case.

 **Stefan:** Hello, Elena.

He gave a polite smile.

 **Elena:** Did you want something?

She asked after a few minutes of him just looking at her, saying nothing. He cleared his voice.

 **Stefan:** Yes, sorry.

 **Elena:** It's fine.

She sighed still not removing her hand from her pepper spray.

 **Stefan:** I wanted to know if you would like to go out some time with me.

 **Elena:** That's sweet but I'm not interested.

He frowned a bit.

 **Stefan:** Are you sure? I could show you a nice time.

She frowned.

 **Elena:** I am. I have a boyfriend.

 **Stefan:** I don't see him around.

He made a show to look around. Elena shook her head.

 **Elena:** I said I'm not interested.

She went to walk around him but he grabbed her arm.

 **Stefan:** You seem to think I was asking.

Elena glared at him.

 **Elena:** Let go of me, Stefan.

 **Stefan:** Not until I'm done with you.

He pushed her against the lockers.

 **Elena:** No! Get off me!

He smirked an evil one.

 **Stefan:** You'll be asking for more when it's over.

She looked around and saw no one. She reached for her pepper spray but he took it and threw it.

 **Elena:** Get off of me!

She said as she tried to break free of his grip. He started kissing on her neck while unzipping her jacket with one hand. She was still trying to get away from him when he ripped her shirt in half. She started to really crying and stilled when he kissed her on her lips. She came out shock when his hands roamed over her stomach, she remembered all the defense training Alaric taught her. She bumped her head hard against his kicked where it hurts when he stumbled back and made a run for it. Not bothering to look back to see if he was following her or not. She ran into Elijah's class not noticing he had a class and leaned against the door. Everything turned and looked at her, Elijah frowned as he took in her appearance.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

She snapped her eyes open and looked at him and started crying even more.

 **Elena:** Elijah...

She ran right into his arms, he wrapped one arm around the small of her back and the other her head as she cried.

 **Elijah:** Who did this to you?

 **Elena:** Ste-Stefan Salvatore. He tried to rape me.

He frowned, and slightly pulled back and zipped up her jacket, then grabbed his phone from inside his suit jacket pocket. He pulled her in closer as called the police, then sending a quick text to Alaric. The bell rung and it was time for the next class when Alaric came running into the room.

 **Alaric:** When did this happen?

He said as came forward. He couldn't understand why Stefan would do this to her or anyone at all for that matter. He stopped a few feet away, feeling bad for Elena he put a hand her shoulder.

 **Elena:** No.

Alaric removed his hand and looked at Elijah with concern who just looked down at Elena.

 **Elijah:** Elena, it's just Alaric. Remember your safe now.

She shook her head and just held on to him tighter, causing both men to frown. Why didn't she let Alaric touch her? He just wanted to hug her and give her some comfort.

 **Elijah:** Elena...

 **Elena:** Please don't let me go.

Elijah sighed.

 **Elijah:** Alright.

Alaric looked to the door as he heard police sirens, minutes later sheriff Liz and some officers came walking in. Alaric stood off the side. Liz was looking very concern, she was the first to speak up.

 **Liz:** Elena, honey. How you doing?

Elena didn't say anything, Elijah pulled back some and made her look in him in the eyes.

 **Elijah:** Elena, do you think you can talk to the sheriff?

 **Elena:** Yes.

She slowly nodded.

 **Elijah:** Your gonna be fine.

He said slowly and softly and turned her to Liz. Elena clung to Elijah's arm as if her life depended on it. Liz glanced at the class.

 **Liz:** Let's take this in the hall.

She said and went out the door, the officers, Elijah, Elena, and Alaric following close behind.

 **Liz:** Can you tell me what happen and when?

Elena took one look at Elijah before speaking.

 **Elena:** Lunch. I was with Bonnie and Caroline, towards the end I went to get some things from my locker...That's when Stefan Salvatore came up, I thought he was Bonnie until I looked up. He asked me out, I told him no, I have a boyfriend. But he didn't back off, he-h-he said he could show me a good time, I told him no. That's when he took my pepper spray and threw it, then he pushed me against the lockers.

Elijah put his hand over one of her's that was on his arm.

 **Elena:** I couldn't free, he started kissing on me. When he ripped my shirt apart, I was in shock, but when he started to touching my stomach, I guess it brought me out of it and I remembered the training Alaric taught me and got him off me. I ran right to mr. Mikaelson's class.

Liz finished writing and turned to the 3 officers behind her.

 **Liz:** One of you go get the video footage. Someone tell the office Elena Gilbert won't be coming to school until she's ready and Stefan is behind bars and to send her work home with Alaric. Find Stefan Salvatore and arrest him.

She turned back around once the officers left, to Elena who had stopped crying.

 **Liz:** I'm sorry this happen to you, Elena. Come on, I can drive you home.

Elena Shook her head.

 **Elena:** Thank you, but that's ok, mr. Mikaelson can take me home.

She look up at him and met his eyes.

 **Elena:** Right?

Before he could answer, to something he didn't know how to respond to, Alaric spoke up.

 **Alaric:** Elena, we have still have classes to teach.

Elena face paled at the thought of Elijah not being with her.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

He said concerned.

 **Elena:** Please.

Desperation laced her voice.

 **Elena:** Please don't leave me.

He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't tell her no. He looked up at Alaric.

 **Alaric:** I'll tell the office your going home early and your taking some personal time.

 **Liz:** Tell them I said it's best, if that helps.

Elena looked at Elijah.

 **Elena:** Can we go now?

He nodded.

 **Elijah:** Lets get you home.

* * *

They pulled up outside her house. Elena's being little less talkative since they left, she been stopped crying. He looked at her with concern and took her hand in his.

 **Elijah:** How are you feeling?

He rubbed the back of he hand with his dumb.

 **Elena:** I'll be fine. I'm hungary. Can you cook me something?

She gave him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

 **Elijah:** What would like?

 **Elena:** Mac and cheese.

He nodded and got started on cooking.

 **Elijah:** Do you want to invite Bonnie and Caroline over.

He asked without turning around.

 **Elena:** If it's ok with I would it to be just us.

 **Elijah:** That's fine, Elena.

 **Jenna:** Elena. Are you ok? Alaric called me.

She said as she rushed in to Elena's side.

 **Elena:** I'm fine. You didn't have to come home from work.

Jenna looked up at Elijah just as he turned around. Jenna asked him with her eyes if Elena is fine. He slightly shook his head so Elena wouldn't noticed.

 **Jenna:** If your fine, I'll go buy some food for the house.

 **Elena:** Ok.

 **Elena:** Can you take me to a court? I want to get adoption papers for Ric. I've known him for two years now. And he is my stepfather. My name will be Elena Saltzmen.

He smiles. He decided to just go with whatever she wants until she's ready to talk about it.

* * *

Elijah looks over at Elena on their way back to her house. It was the first since everything that happened, that she was smiling and that it was reaching her eyes. He smiled out to the road as he turned back. She seemed a little more happy since they got to the court house.

 **Elena:** Hey can your family come over?

He looks over at her and nods.

 **Elijah:** Sure. I'll call and ask once we get there.

Seeing Elena smile in response, warmed his heart.

* * *

 **Elijah:** They'll be here soon.

He said as Elena turned the tv on. She looked over and smiled at him.

 **Elena:** I'm going to the bathroom.

He nodded and watch her leave. Once he heard the bathroom door close, he took her phone and sent a quick text to Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, and Matt- telling them it was him and to come over after school-which was in 5 minutes. They all responded back saying they'll be there, and that they was already coming over anyway.

* * *

Elijah and Elena was watching her favorite show: 'Supernatural' on Netflix, (AN: That's my favorite show by the way!) When there was a knock on the door. Elena paused the tv and they both got up and answered the door. Elena smiled as she saw not only Elijah's family, but her friends as well, followed by Alaric, Jeremy and Jenna.

 **Elena:** Well.. Come in.

They gave a small, polite smile and moved to the side to let them in.

They all set up in the living room. They pushed the couch back some to make more space for everyone. They all brought snacks and drinks. Since no one seen 'Supernatural' before, they started from season 1 episode 1.

 **Caroline:** Sam and Dean are hot.

She said as Sam finally turned on the light. Everyone, without turning around shushed her.

 **Caroline:** What...? It's true.

They all shushed her again, she just rolled her eyes.

* * *

It was now 5 in the morning when they had fallen asleep- luckily, on the same episode- season 2 finale. Elijah woke up 10 minutes later and looked around. Elena was leaning against his shoulder, next to her Caroline was leaning against Bonnie's head, as she was her, at their feet, Tyler and Jeremy were leaning against their legs, at Elena's feet, Matt was leaning against her legs. On either side of the coffee table, lay Freya on one side and Rebekah on the other next to Klaus. Alaric and Jenna was leaning on each other in the arm chair. To Elijah's right was Kol. Elijah sighed quietly and gently moved Elena so she was sleeping against the couch. He paused the tv, turned it off and quietly woke everyone up- that had to go to school or work, and sat back next to Elena, moving her back. That left only, Klaus, Freya, Elena, and him. They all would be back after school- it was an hour early release day. With a yawn, he fell back asleep.

* * *

Everyone who was left woke up around 11. Elena took Elijah's hand and led him to the kitchen- where she made breakfast for everyone. Klaus and Freya left after, saying they would be back after they had a shower and changed. Elijah showered after Elena- he had Kol bring him a suitcase of clothes yesterday. Elena looked at him with a smile as he came out in a navy blue suit with a light blue shirt.

 **Elijah:** What are you thinking?

He asked as he saw the wheels turning in her eyes. She shook her head slightly.

 **Elena:** About going to the mall when Freya and Klaus get back.. And that I to make sure that my name is changed to Saltzmen everywhere it's needed.

* * *

They all went to the mall as Freya and Klaus got back, and spent the day there til Elena's phone rang.

 **Elena:** Hey, Kol.

 **Kol:** Ellie!

 **Elena:** Yes, Kol.

She sighed. After she tried to get him to stop calling her that, she gave up.

 **Kol:** Where are you 4?

 **Elena:** At the mall. Why? Aren't you in school.

 **Kol:** I was. School's over now and we're all waiting you 4.

 **Elena:** Crap. We lost track of time.

She said as she looked at her watch, then the others.

 **Kol:** Wake up, Elena.

Elena frowned in confusion.

 **Elena:** What?

 **Kol:** I said hurry up.

 **Elena:** Oh...ok. We'll be there soon, we were leaving anyway.

When they got in Elijah's car, Freya leaned in between the front seats, to Elena.

 **Freya:** I want you to have this.

She held out a necklace.

 **Elena:** What does this 'm' mean?

She asked as she took it in her hand and studied it.

 **Freya:** It's our family crest. The Mikaelson crest.

Elena shooked her head.

 **Elena:** I can't take this. It's important to you.

Freya shooked her head and pushed Elena's hand back.

 **Freya:** I want you to have it. It's ok. I had it made while we were at the mall.

Elena sighed and looked at the shining silver, shield shaped, pendant.

 **Elena:** Thank you.

Freya smiled.

 **Freya:** It's meant for you.

Elena smiled and opened the necklace.

 **Elijah:** Elena.

 **Elena:** Yes?

 **Elijah:** I need you to wake up.

 **Elena:** What?

She said in confusion.

 **Elijah:** I need you to know that none of this is real and that you need to wake up.

He looked over at her.

 **Elijah:** Wake up.

He said louder just as she clasped the necklace around her neck.

* * *

Elena shot up in bed, taking deep breaths.

 **Bonnie:** Thank God, your awake.

 **Caroline:** I told you the spell would work.

Elena looked at them both, confused. She looked around to see she was in a hospital.

 **Bonnie:** Just as that necklace appeared on her...

Elena looked down at the necklace. It was the same one Freya gave her. She held it between her fingers.

 **Elena:** Tell me what happened.

* * *

AN: Did you see that coming? I was looking through fanfics I've read- felt like rereading one, when I came up for the twist for this story. I didn't even see it coming. Anyway, it's too long for me to go back through and check for mistakes or anything. So if there is something that doesn't make sense, let me know in the comments.


End file.
